1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for reproducing a wave field using a loudspeaker array, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method that may reproduce a wave field by appropriately configuring a loudspeaker array.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a scheme of reproducing a discrete multi-channel audio signal may have a narrow optimal listening area. Recently, to expand the optimal listening area, a Wave Field Synthesis (WFS) reproduction scheme has been studied. As an example, the discrete multi-channel audio signal may use a two channel stereo scheme, a 5.1 channel stereo scheme, a 7.1 channel stereo scheme, and the like.
The WFS reproduction scheme may require a large number of loudspeakers. When the number of loudspeakers increases, it is difficult to install a system adopting the WFS reproduction scheme in a house having limited space.
More specifically, in a case of the system adopting the WFS reproduction scheme, a speaker array may be configured in a square type or a circle type with respect to 360° around a listener. Also, the speaker array may be configured in a front side, a left side, and a right side of the listener, that is, in a ‘’ shape.
In this manner, the speaker array may be configured in a manner that surrounds the listener and thus, a wave field reproduction performance may be improved, however, it is difficult to configure, in a relatively narrow space such as a house, the speaker array in the manner that surrounds the listener.
Moreover, along with a commercialization of digital television (DTV) in houses, display manufacturing technologies have been rapidly developed. Accordingly, a size of the display may increase, and a stereophonic wave field reproduction performance may need to be provided that is suitable for the increased size of the display.
Thus, there is a demand for a wave field reproduction scheme where the stereophonic wave field reproduction performance may be provided that is suitable for a large sized display in a limited space such as a house.